


Unicorns in Boxes

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drinking, Drunk Sam, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sam's Birthday, Why Did I Write This?, Will you still respect me in the morning?, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Gabe was invited. He even brought something special for Sam.





	Unicorns in Boxes

"Dean-ooooo…" Gabe called out while he strolled down the empty corridors of the bunker; a brightly wrapped gift cradled under one arm and the kite stings of the iridescent bow trailing behind him. "Oh DEAN-O, WHERE FOR ART THOU DEAN-A-RENO?"

Dean poked his head out from a doorway near the end of the hall. "Would you please stop yelling," he hushed. "And get in here." With a skip in his step Gabe joyfully joined the birthday party Dean had put together for Sam already in progress.

Food was had, as was a grand amount of drinking. It was a night of celebration. After several hours of loud music, story telling, and drunken glee, everything was winding down. Gabe, Sam, and Dean were the last in the room.

Dean couldn't wipe the giggle grin off his face after falling in to the door trying to excuse himself. Sam sat sideways in the giant easy chair. One leg draped over the arm swinging freely, one foot firmly planted on the ground to make sure it was still there, a nearly empty bottle held snuggled to his chest, and his head rolled back in to the crook of the cresting rail… eyes closed and smiling endlessly.

From the corner Gabe took in this vision laid out before him. He smiled at it. Admiring the length of this man. How sitting he still towered in the room. The way his hair brushed across the frame of his face when he shifted to adjust his position. The softness in his features when he was relaxed, or in this case extremely drunk. He'd been watching him interact with everyone all night. Watching him laugh. Watching him embrace friends. Watched him give away attention that was rightfully his own.

Sam slurred a whisper through the smile bringing Gabriel back from his daydreaming. "I can feel you staring at me, Gabe."

"If you weren't so pretty I wouldn't be staring." He let out a muffled catcall whistle, which made Sam laugh and toss his hair to one side, eyes still closed, head rolling against the chair. Gabe got up from his resolute location and picked up the present he had brought. "I thought you enjoy this," he said unnaturally sheepish holding the gift out towards Sam and looking at the floor as the length of ribbons trailed behind him.

Sam sat up right in the chair and set the bottle on the floor. Looking from the colorful box to Gabe's slightly blushing face and back to the box. "Really? You got me a gift?"

"Sorta." Gabe nudged the box already at arms length at him. "Here." Sam's face warmed to a broad beautiful smile hearing the angel's unfamiliar timidness. Leaning out and reaching forward for the gift he captured Gabe's wrist instead and tugged him off his feet. Gabe unguarded stumbled, and falling, was pulled in to Sam's lap still holding the gift as Sam's arms wrapped around him in a monstrous hug.

Not letting go yet, "What is it?" Gabe didn't want to answer. Didn't want to move. He just wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as eternity existed. That wasn't much longer as Sam, not hearing a response, lifted and re-positioned him sideways across his lap. A strong arm around Gabe's back supporting him and lazily rubbing small circles with his thumb in to the base of Gabe's neck, Sam let his eyes fall closed and leaned his head to rest against the angel's soft crown. Breathing gently near Gabe's ear. "Mmm you smell like butterscotch." Gabe leaned in to the song playing in his head before snapping back to reality.

"You're completely wasted," he tried to sound his usual whimsy jovial self but was obviously struggling as his voice cracked. "S… Sam?" He reluctantly began to push away but was held fast. "Sam? You've had a lot to drink." He let go a heavy sigh. "You don't know what you're…"

Still deeply breathing in the angel's scent his whispers sent a chill through Gabe's entire vessel. Speaking directly to his core, "I have been drinking. A lot. Because it's my birthday. Like a really lot lot. Lot. But it isn't stopping me from getting hard with you sitting here." Sam began to nip and lick along the helix of Gabe's ear. He paused only to reiterate that it was his birthday today.

Fighting to remain in control of the fire building inside him, "Sam, you don't want this," his eyes already closed and pressing his body into his temptation, feeling Sam's length expand under him, "You will regret this in the… ahhh." Sam bit harder and pulled with his teeth, letting out a quiet throaty moan. "Morning. Regrets. Those…" Sam pulled again. "Those things." Gabe eased the still held box to the floor as best he could. "You don't wan…"

Sam turning his head and smashing their lips together cut him off. Sloppy, drunk, needy kisses. Gabe was a single matchstick short of his whole world being lit on fire. Sam took half a heartbeat to pull back and look longingly in to Gabe's face. He smiled deeply, jokingly calling Gabe "Sugar Daddy" before pressing another round of wanting lips against the others. Between breaths Sam let go, "No sex. Just be with me tonight. No regrets."

That was the spark that ignited everything in the Angel. He let go his reservations and fully embraced the moment. Turning himself on his knees, still embraced, he straddled Sam in the chair. Giving in to all the fire, Gabe began to rut in to Sam as they continued licking and biting at one another. Sam smiling through the pleasure, "You taste like pixie stixs." Gabe rolled his hips down hard, grinding his own heat into Sam's. The action was returned with earnest friction as Sam wrapped a free arm around the angel's waist holding him down, thrusting his hips into him.

Sam paused holding Gabe in place. Looking into his eyes, "What's in the box?" Gabe let out a whimper. Sam thrust once into him and repeated, "What is in the box?"

Gabe's forehead creased, threading itself together in frustration. Sam rolled his hips gently forcing loose another whimper from the Angel. "Fine." He let his head rest against Sam's chin as he spoke. "It is all the lore of unicorns."

Sam stopped his grinding taunt. "Really?"

Gabe nodded, "Everything ever. Ever ever. In all of time. Written. Unwritten. Lost legendary tales not heard by man in a dozen centuries." He sighed running a finger across Sam's flannel sweater, "All contained," he began to poke with each word, "in a handy dandy reader style tablet for your portable convenience." He laid his hand on Sam's heart and looked in to his eyes again, "Gathered, assembled, cataloged, and made by yours truly… for your birthday."

No words came from Sam as his eyes came back in to focus on Gabe. In a flash Sam had him pinned on the floor back at full steam grinding and kissing and needing. Between passions Gabe squeezed out the words "No sex." and "Your room?" Half way through a nod from Sam who wasn't willing to break contact again to answer, Gabe had them back in the bedroom on a pile of comforters, still entangled and heavily entrenched in embracing each other's fires on this birthday of birthdays.


End file.
